A Taste Of Temptation
by umaru-chan
Summary: Ishida hates whipped cream. Ichigo decides to change that. OneShot.


_**A Taste of Temptation**_

**Yes yes, this is an IchigoxIshida fan fiction.**

No, I'm not getting paid.

No, I don't own any of the characters of bleach.

Yes, this is yaoi/ slash.

Meaning boyxboy action.

With lots of fun and whipped cream.

This was inspired from a role play I had with an awesome chick.

**Warning:  
This fic contains graphic and sexual material. You have been warned.**

Summary:

Ishida hates whipped cream. Ichigo decides to change that.

The hype had worn down, and things were just starting to relax, as Ishida sat beneath the old oak tree resting on the hill top watching the rest of the city. The raven-haired Quincy pulled his legs up to his chest, watching the sun slowly descend onto the horizon, glad for once, that he didn't have anyone to fight; for the moment that is. Rukia had been safely returned, and the Soul Society hadn't retaliated, so he supposed all was well with the people he had always come to despise. Pushing up his glasses out of habit, he sighed gently, a little sorry that the rush was gone. Everything was now mundane, and even his stitching was starting to lose interest, if that was possible. Keeping his eyes focused on the horizon, the Quincy sighed inwardly, craving for some sort of excitement, anything to keep him from going insane. And his salvation was walking right towards him.

Things certainly were back to normal. Rukia was once more sleeping in his closet, Karin and the rest of his family were safe and sound, and he had grown closer to a lot of his friends. Chad was still stoic as usual, but he was willing to smile more often. Orihime was still as cheerful as ever, constantly smiling and rambling on about some promise she had made to Tatsuki. Everything was great. Though, the orange headed young man couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He felt almost incomplete. Ichigo sighed, tossing his brown book bag over his shoulder after having to pick up a few things for Rukia for some make up school work. He blinked, noticing the presence of the Quincy off in the distance. He hadn't seen or heard from the male for a few days, despite having classes with him.

It was strange, having him as a friend who assisted in the retrieval of Rukia, but after that, they had seemed to stop talking. And Ichigo wasn't a kind of person who thought too kindly on the idea of not speaking to people. The brown eyes blinked once more, before the soul reaper walked over to his classmate. It was time to catch up. After all, the other boy seemed a little sullen at the moment. Well, more sullen then his usually did. After shifting the bag on his shoulder, he looked down at the raven-haired male with a small grin on his face.

"Hey."

The soft call of the teen he'd worked with for some time caught his attention. Ishida turned to look up at the lanky teen, noticing his orange spiky hair as his signature look.

"Hey." He replied, unsure of what to think of seeing him again. It almost gave him a slight glimmer of hope something was going on so that he would have something exciting to look for. Of course, the Soul Reaper was his enemy, but as for now, he hadn't wanted to be. Maybe he could find something in the boy next to him. "How's Rukia?" He asked immediately, for she was the main concern before.

Ichigo rolled his shoulder and set his bag down, or more accurately tossed it onto the ground not particularly caring about how much damage it'd receive from such an act. The homework could go to hell for all her cared. Feeling a little satisfied from getting his revenge on the cursed papers, he returned his attention to the task at hand. Regaining focus he sat in front of the Quincy, leaning back onto his arms for leverage.

"She's alright. She's just sleeping and catching up on her rest. I sort of had to lock her in my closet to get her to rest, but it's working." he answered with a smirk, obviously proud of his ingenuity and clever thinking. Always cocky.

"Stubborn, just like a Soul Reaper." He nodded, looking into the face that was so familiar, yet he hadn't seen for a while. "I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time, she's a strong-willed girl." Ishida rested his chin lightly on his folded arms, having to look slightly up at the boy in front of him. Even reclining, he was tall.

"Not to mention I locked Kon in there with her for pay back when she slapped me for saving her. But hey, it'll work out." he mused, reclining back a little more before most of his body was lying on the grass. "Have you seen the others? They've been busy lately." He asked calmly, looking straight at the almost feminine looking Quincy.

'I've never seen four eyes without his glasses before.' he thought, his eyes falling upon the glasses themselves.

Ishida almost laughed, but instead offered an amused smile. "I'm sure that'll have her appreciating you more." The second question made the smile drop a little, but not too much for Ichigo to detect. "No, actually, I haven't. I've only heard from Orihime, who invited me for dinner... which I was too polite to decline... "He made a face, Orihime being known for her notorious cooking recipes.

"I haven't heard from them since." He shrugged, glancing into Ichigo's curious eyes.

Ichigo smirked. "She's always calling and talking to you. Well, seems like it. Probably likes you or somethin'." He teased with a notorious and trademark Ichigo tone. He shuddered slightly. "I think anyone who eats her food gets holes in their stomach." he murmured; sweat dropping and clutching his own damaged stomach.

"She made me eat some of her food before." Ichigo recalled.

"Orihime?" He blushed lightly, thinking of the silly, day-dreaming girl.

"She's nice... but I definitely agree... her cooking is something that shouldn't be allowed..." The young Quincy looked behind Ichigo, glancing towards the dropping sun. "Where are you going, anyways? It's late."

Ichigo shrugged. "Not like she isn't one of the best lookin girls in the school. She's just a little...out there." He murmured calmly, closing an eye though kept one focused upon the rival Quincy. "I have some grocery shopping, and then I was gonna just walk around." He replied. "What about you?" He raised a brow.

"True. But its more brains I admire. Not that she's stupid... but she's just a little... goofy." He glanced back towards Ichigo, admiring the intent look in his eyes, like he was trying to read his mind. "I needed some air. Besides, it's cool, and the sunset is beautiful."

"Eh?" He asked, when Ishida mentioned the sun set. He tilted his head back, exposing a long column of neck in the process, not attempting to on purpose. He sighed lightly, enjoying the view of the setting sun. "Wanna come?" He asked bluntly, lifting his head back to its previous position.

He grinned a little. "Unless you're too busy getting calls from Orihime."

A little surprised by the invitation, Ishida blinked, looking at the Soul Reaper, grinning smile appealing in the disappearing sunlight.

"Sure. It's close to her supper time anyways... I try and avoid those calls as best I can." He smirked, pushing himself up on his feet, offering a hand to Ichigo to help him up.

Ichigo contemplated on brushing the hand away, but decided there was no harm in it. He gripped his hand, using it to help himself stand before he pulled it away after a few more unnecessary moments. "Honestly, I don't really wanna head home. I'll probably just go to the park or something after I drop off the groceries." He commented, grinning back to the Quincy with a cocky manner.

Thankfully, it was dark enough so that the flush in the boy's cheeks couldn't be seen as the warmth of the hand of Ichigo gently left his. "Too much at home for the great Soul Reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He teased lightly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I broke my dad's rib yesterday when he was 'trying to teach me the ways of a man'" he said, making small quotation marks with his fingers. "Knowing him, he'll want to have a rematch." He explained, bending over for a brief moment to snatch up the bag full of Rukia's school work.

"You live alone don't you?" The Soul Reaper asked out of the blue, glancing over to Ishida through the corner of his eye as he made his way down the side walk.

Ishida blinked plainly at the other, a little unsure of what to say. "So, you and your father do this often?" He shook his head, a small thought about Soul Reapers and their family crossed his mind. "Huh?" He looked up, following after him quickly. "Er, yeah. I do, actually..." He shrugged. "No big deal. At least I don't have an oaf of a father to deal with."

Ichigo grinned. "I gotta admit, he's landed a few good ones of me before. I see it as physical training." he said with a soft shrug of the shoulders. He blinked a few times. Sure he did enjoy his alone time, but he couldn't live alone all the time. "Don't you get bored by yourself? Nothing you can really do with one person." He asked, lacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head as they made their way towards the grocery store.

"Ah, I find things to do; train meditate, sew." It wasn't all too bad living alone; sure, it did get lonely, but what other companionship would he have? "I guess I'm just used to the fact of being alone. I have been ever since. I had a 'family' once, as you could call if, I guess, but it was a while ago." The past was a little delicate, but Ishida addressed it with vagueness instead of intent.

Just the mundane activities made Ichigo go into a sort of incredulous chibi expression. He went back to normal, shaking his head. "Whatever floats your boat. You should have people over every once in a while. To at least talk to some one. You hardly talk at school. Can't imagine bein' quiet at home all day." he replied and snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I'll hang out with you tonight. You could take a break from sewing and silence." He said with a triumphant grin.

"What an honor! Kurosaki Ichigo wants to hang out with me tonight." He chuckled lightly. "If you'd like. I don't now how much... 'fun' I'll be, but seeing as you've made up your mind. "He smirked.

"I'll just have to take the torture." Kurosaki shot back.

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest. "We could rent some movies for Kami's sake. You act like a damn old man." he commented, walking into the grocery store and picked up a hand basket and withdrew a crumbled piece of paper that looked like it went through hell twice. "Let's see. Egg noodles. Help me find these damn things."

"Movies, really? Alright, humor me. You'll have to pick them out, though, since I'm the 'old man.'" Ishida glanced around, eyes squinting at the bright florescent lights of the grocery store. "Egg noodles? Must be down over here..." He moved around an older lady, walking briskly down a few isles, glancing for the aisle... "Here. Egg noodles." He pointed down at the bottom, crouching to take a package.

"Want me to buy you some apple sauce old man?" Ichigo teased with a grin, lowering the basket to Ishida's level so he could put it in the basket. He squinted his eyes, the lighting and the wrinkles on the page not helping him in his quest to purchase some food items.

"Miso soup mix, top ramen, tomatoes, lettuce and some takayaki." He read off after a few more minutes.

"And some whipped cream for me. And sour straws." he added, grinning at his own yearning for whipped cream which he felt was always helpful, and then his fancy for sour tastes also got the best of him.

"Actually, I hate apple sauce." He laughed, putting the package of noodles into the basket before pulling himself back up. "How healthy of you." He replied sarcastically, glancing around for the other necessities that were required of Ichigo's family. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of sour straws and again at the thought of whipped cream.

"Those are so... sour." He said, stating the obvious. "And whipped cream is absolutely disgusting."

Ichigo glared a little. "Those are better than probably anything in your entire pantry." He said defensively, preparing to persuade the Quincy to at least try one. Or two. However many Ichigo would spare for sharing.

He then gasped, looking over at the Quincy. "Whipped cream disgusting?! Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, looking at him like he was some strange sort of space creature that had just landed on earth. "I'm sure that after you have it with the right stuff, you'll love whipped cream too. It just doesn't make sense, someone not liking whipped cream."

"I doubt that Kurosaki."

The other male shrugged and picked up the miso soup, whipped cream and sour straws down the next four aisles before heading for the vegetable section. "Uh, which one is lettuce?" He asked, scratching his temple lightly.

With a disbelieving look, Ishida grasped the lighter head of lettuce, the thin leaves evident. "You really don't know the difference between lettuce and cabbage? Lettuce is thinner, and crisper. Cabbage is thick and tastes better cooked." Cooking for yourself had its advantages.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Iron Chef. Shut up and just get the lettuce and the tomatoes. Then we're out of here, and we can head over to the movie store, get a few movies, drop off the groceries and head to your place." He murmured, reaching out for the tomatoes himself.

He bagged a few quickly, before dropping them lightly into his basket.

Ishida shrugged, grabbing the lettuce and tossing it gently up and down. "Plans, Kurosaki? Usually you just go on an impulse." He smirked, tossing the sphere of green into the basket, and walking down the aisle towards the check-out lines. "What movies do you have in mind?"

"Hey! I have to plan some time." He shot back defensively, heading to the check out lines beside Ishida. Ichigo opened the package of sour straws, pulling one out and sucking on the end, his lips twisting into an odd expression, though they relaxed after he got used to the tart taste. He sucking and nibbled on the end, far too occupied with the candy before the cashier cleared his throat. Ichigo glared, irritated with the interruption and gave him the correct amount of money. And without a word, he continued his enjoyment of the straw and grabbed the bag.

All the Quincy could do at the moment was stare quietly at the other besides him, and his reaction to the... what were they? Oh yeah, sour straws... The slight 'ahem' of the cashier made him snap back to reality though, and he quickly averted his attention to getting out of the store, where it was most likely darker than before. "I'm guessing you don't live very far."

Ichigo maneuvered said sour straw to the corner of his mouth in an almost thuggish manner. He looked over with a nod. "It's just down the street. Movie store is half a block away from my house. Where do you live?" He asked, before resuming the consumption of the sweet treat. He swallowed it a few moments later, only to quickly replace it with a new and fresh stick.

"Oi, you have food at your place?"

"Not too far. A couple blocks from here, east." He shrugged, glancing up at the darkened sky, ignoring the barbaric noises coming from Ichigo's mouth. "And yes, I do. I suppose you haven't eaten yet, getting groceries and all that you expect me to have you in my home AND feed you?"

Ichigo finished the straw in his mouth, deciding to save the rest for later. "Yes." He answered with a smirk, though shrugged afterwards.

"Well, I could eat this." he suggested, withdrawing his handy whipped cream from the bag grinning in a childish manner. However, it had Ichigo's personality and mood laced between the mouth movement. "Wait here. I'll let my folks know." He ordered once they reached his home, hurrying inside.

A few moments passed before Ichigo was kicked out of the window and sent flying. He hit a pole, sliding down and holding his head. "What the fuck was that old man?!" He shouted angrily, rolling up his sleeves ready for a brawl.

"For breaking my rib! Now go enjoy your youth and get to your friend's house!" The older man called from the house.

Ishida wrinkled his nose at the Whipped Cream can, watching him stalk off with those long lanky legs to the quiet house before them. He couldn't understand the need to get such a sweet topping, when he knew neither one of them had something to top it with. He wrinkled his nose slightly, wondering if Ichigo was one of those people who would eat it straight out of the bottle. Definately not a healthy habit. Either way, he couldn't understand the allure of whipped cream. It wasn't that delicious in his eyes.

A couple of minutes passed before a commotion rattled the Quincy's ears, only ending with a large 'Twang!' as Ichigo landed on the metal pole. A wince sent him running over to him, staring in awe at the lewd behavior between the father and son. "..You weren't kidding." He pondered, reaching out to help him up. "It's a wonder you've such spirit energy and will."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, wincing in a visible motion when he did so. "I guess. I bet a lot of people wrestle with their parents." He replied casually, rolling his head in a circular motion and cracked his neck. He grabbed Ishida's hand, once more holding it in his own with long fingers for a few more moments then released it.

"Oi, let's get going." He called, cracking his shoulders and spine, heading down the street like he wasn't just thrown into a metal pole out of the window of his house.

"..." Ishida blinked in disbelief at the show before him, almost like a transformation. This placed him a couple steps behind, so he walked quickly to catch up with the Soul Reaper, walking in stride once he'd caught up. "You really do this on a regular basis? It must be why your family runs a hospital."

Ichigo nodded simply, holding his stomach when it grumbled loudly. He ignored the pleas, gazing down at the Quincy. "Yeah, the idiot pisses me off sometimes, so I punch him. And then we get into it. It's not that big of a deal. It's like a light sparing session if you think about it." He replied with a grin, looking up to the sky above them.

"So what movie do you want?" He asked curiously. He didn't really see Ishida watching any action or adventure films. "Wanna watch a horror movie?" He suggested. Those always made things a little more enjoyable.

"Horror?" Ishida took in the description of a 'normal day', and shrugged it off, pushing up his glasses slightly.

"I haven't seen much, but that sounds alright with me. I tell you, though; it takes a lot to scare me."

Ichigo scratched his head with the tip of a finger nail. "Or maybe a comedy." he thought aloud more to himself than anything else. He rolled his eyes," I bet I could scare the pants off of you without a problem." He scoffed to his rival, obviously being cocky. However, the reasoning behind it was to be saved for later if he was lucky enough.

"Scare the pants off of me? What a childish remark." He scoffed, glancing up at the night sky again. "How could you possibly do such a thing? The scariest you'd do is just sit and glower at me." He smirked, shooting the orange-haired boy a little cocky air back at him; a taste of his own medicine.

"You challenging me?" He asked with a devilish smirk, obviously ready to take up that challenge. "You know, a horror movie would work. I'll make you cry like a little girl." He smirked back some more, stepping into the movie store. "Trust me Quincy; I could scare the living nightmare out of you." He mused, prowling down the aisles for the scariest looking movie he could find. And quick. He was willing to take on this challenge.

"Fine. I challenge you. Let's see what you've got." Ishida glanced around, looking at all the cheesy scary films that made you laugh instead of scream. He'd never really been scared of anything, much less anything made him... emotional at all. It would be interesting to see what Ichigo would come up with.

"So what? Zombies? Vampires? Demons?" He yawned mockingly.

"How about some psycho that video tapes people being killed with huge machines and makes them kill the other close friends to live?" Ichigo asked, holding up a movie that fitted the synopsis with smirk. "Fine four eyes. Let's get to it then." He mused, rolling his eyes at the suggestions he received. "Those scare kids."

"Real life, almost of course, could happen to you kind of thing?" He glanced at the case; a red face over a dark looking house peered back at him. "Bring it on. I told you, I don't get scared." He raised his eyebrows, taking the movie from Ichigo's hands and stepping to the next register, exchanging paper. "I bet you get scared before I do."

"You'll be screaming. I'll give you fifteen minutes." he mused, folding his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner. He was willing to put forth some effort to get Ishida to feel scared. After all, it would be good teasing material, seeing as he didn't really find blackmail worth anything. He held the plastic bag in his hand, waiting for the cashier to take care of business before they headed over to the Quincy's abode.

A final 'goodbye' and the polite offerings of a goodnight from the cashier signaled their release. Ishida scoffed, disbelieving the bet. "Fifteen minutes, huh? We'll see if you loose your own bet... first one to scream." He grinned as they approached the small apartment-like building, Ishida reaching for the small key that was his access.

"It's kind of small, but it's just me." He shrugged.

Ichigo shrugged a little bit. "Not like I need a lot of room." He replied calmly, shifting the bags in his hands and sighed softly. He hunched his back over for a brief moment, attempting to relieve the slight pressure along his spine.

"Haven't you invited some one else over to your place?" He asked out of general curiosity, rolling his shoulders after straightening his back. He rolled his eyes. "Tsk. I'll last way longer then you will Quincy." he retorted.

"Not really..." He thought, sliding the key into the slot and unlocking it in one swift movement. "I'm usually just too busy." Ishida glanced at Ichigo, noticing the movement in his shoulders. "...Did your dad really hurt you, or are you just being too stubborn to acknowledge it?" Stubborn people never really made sense in his mind. Opening the door, the young Quincy led Ichigo inside the small living quarters, much like his personality; white furniture, clean and crisp, and not much to show except a couple of pin cushions and books.

Ichigo grumbled a little bit. "It's nothing. Just a little sorer then usual. Most I've gotten thrown into was a wall. I think there was something jetting out from that pole." He shot back, not wanting to hear any superiority complex remarks.

The Soul Reaper looked around the house, noting how it matched Ishida in a weird way. "You sure have a lot of stuff." he commented as he removed his shoes and walked into the living room. He sat on the floor, attempting to cure the pain in his shoulders by rolling them some more.

"..Do you want me to rub it for you? It helps when someone besides you relaxes the muscle a little." He shrugged, taking off his jacket and returning it to the small closet near the door. Removing his shoes, he stood next to Ichigo, glancing down, a little curious.

Ichigo thought for a moment. Not like he would tell anyone. And in all honesty, his shoulders were really starting to hurt him. "Yeah. Sure." he said, leaning forwards with his legs crossed. "Just, not too hard." He muttered under his breath, having a feeling it would be just a tad tender. His dad really didn't hold back on him this time.

Kneeling behind him, Ishida thought nothing more of it then a simple gesture of kindness. He didn't have anyone over, it was true, and this was a simple way to repay him, of course. "It's going to hurt, of course." He smirked, taking both shoulders in his nimble hands, smoothing out a small knot before gently kneading it between his index and middle fingers and his thumbs. Sewing helped nimble fingers, which, of course could be used for other things.

Ichigo groaned, and a rather loud one to boot. He sighed contently, leaning ever so slightly into his touch. "It's fine. I can suck it up." he muttered, leaning his head back. His eyes were closed, obviously relaxed by the motions.

"You're good at that." he commented, his mind trailing to less appropriate ideas of where those nimble fingers could be used. He felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, his pants suddenly feeling a little tight. He paid no mind to it, simply focusing on the relief soaking into his body.

For a few moments, Ishida let himself get lost in the gentle rhythm of his fingers, feeling Ichigo melt from tense to a softer feel. His body relaxed into the Quincy, and it took him awhile to notice that Ichigo was literally melting against him. "..Ichigo?" He asked, stopping his finger temporarily.

The soul reaper grunted in displeasure, disappointed that the Quincy stopped. The thoughts from before started floating up once more, and before the orange headed teen knew it, his pants were feeling tight again. He turned, facing Ishida with a half lidded gaze. And by the look in his eye, he had something in his mind other than the horror movie. He couldn't explain it, these strange brewing feelings inside of him. He never experienced anything like this before, and it worried him a little bit. Though, there were words in his mind, calming him and giving him assurance that this was natural. It was natural...right?

"Uryuu." He murmured lowly, placing his hands on the boy's shoulder softly, looking down at him for a moment. What was this burning feeling? It spread through his veins, through his mind, through his body and through his soul. Whatever it was, he needed release. He needed more of this delicious flame that ignited his entire body. And there was only one way that he could get what he wanted. No, what he needed.

He then leaned in to seal their lips together with a kiss. Just the idea of Ishida's hands being used for another purpose drove him to the brink, not to mention that wafting sweet scent towards his position.

A jolt of something passed through his brain; confusion, disbelief, arousal. The hormonal teenager did nothing for the brief seconds that their lips touched, a light blush dusting his pale cheeks. But it took him all but another second to close his eyes, pressing back up against him, feelings mixing together as the tension between them made sense. A graceful hand pulled Ichigo towards him, the arousal felt before turning physical. A brief break in the kiss gave Ishida a chance to sigh; gathering air to return his slightly chapped lips to the Soul Reaper, another hand touching his warm cheek. He gazed back into the eyes of the other male, feeling something inside of him. Why was he feeling this way? He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want an explanation. No, he needed more. He craved for that brewing sensation in his body to continue, to bring him to something that would make him feel better then ever had before.

What was Ichigo doing to him?

The Soul Reaper slowly moved a hand around Ishida's waist, holding him in an almost protective manner. He looked down at him before running his fingers along the Quincy's neck. "Ishida." he whispered into his ear huskily. He wanted to rid himself of this tightening in his pants, and the lust he was over come with. Arousal slowly took over his being, leading him to one conclusion. He needed release. And he was willing to give Ishida release if he desired it as much as he did. He parted his lips, a soft groan of need explaining everything. His desire. His want. His pure and unbridled lust.

It was as if a whole different pair of people had taken over the situation; lust was evident in the touches of each boy, the dream-like sequence of it all sustaining Ishida to follow through, licking the others lips, tasting him as their lips met again. "I-Ichigo." He shivered in response, breaking away as he left soft kisses along that long neck, pulling his arm around the Soul Reaper to keep him there with him, just for this moment; Hell yes, he needed this, and badly.

Ichigo growled a little in an almost instinctual manner and lunged back to Ishida's lips with pure passion and dominance. He was ready for this, he needed it. He let out a loud grunt, his pants growing tighter by the second. He kissed the boy once more, softly nipping on the Quincy's lower lip until a thought rushed into his brain. "Get on the couch." he ordered after pulling his lips away. It amazed him how he was still able to pull together a coherent thought, let alone a sentence.

A little dazed at the sudden loss of the boy's lips, he looked innocently enough at him, taking a while from the dizzy feeling in his head to actually comprehend what he'd told him to do. An order, to be followed. Ishida gulped, a little unsure of how to handle this, but damnit if Ichigo didn't look so sexy when he wanted him to do something. With a little difficulty, Ishida made his way to the couch, propping himself up to watch the spiky-haired teen.

The orange haired teen didn't miss a single beat. He leaned up, not too much shorter considering his height, despite the fact that the Quincy was sitting. He leaned in, connecting their lips once more. He kept an arm around the waist of the student, resting a hand and softly massaging a thigh, teasingly growing closer towards the middle of his rival's trousers, only to pull away. He'd wait a little while longer before removing his pants. For now, he settled with exploring Ishida's mouth. His raven hair, the slightly chapped lips, his scent, all of it was intoxicating. How Ishida got him acting this way baffled the lanky teen. However, he'd contemplate such thoughts later. For now, he was simply taking in the wondrous taste and flavor his partner had, wondering how the rest of him tasted. He traced his tongue along the boy's mouth after he re-connected their lips, attempting to coerce the boy into opening his mouth.

The force of his body and the way he moved on top of him made the Quincy feel like jelly, mere putty in the hands of the Soul Reaper. Rising excitement (in more ways than one,) pushed Ishida to meet the force of the other, slipping his mouth open, the heat between their mouths pulsing in the racing heartbeat of passion. A gentle flick of his tongue danced with Ichigo's, a hand reaching to twist into the dangerous spikes of orange hair, his taste intoxicating as he explored deeper, wanting this to be his, and his alone. A gentle thrust against his wandering hand emphasized the want for another tease, the longing to be touched, for the release from the swelling feelings inside the pit of his stomach.

Ichigo pushed into the moist cavern that was Ishida's mouth, enjoying every crevice, corner and taste he received from such a wonderful part of his body. With these thoughts of taste in mind, the Soul Reaper couldn't help but wonder how other parts of the Quincy's body tasted once more, the idea of taste assault his senses and his mind. He stroked and danced with his tongue, kissing him with a fiery passion. Ichigo stroked the thighs of that were to belong to him very soon and finally brushed the very finger tips along the crotch section of the trousers. He pulled away to catch his breath, gazing down upon the boy beneath him in an almost preditorial manner. "Shirt." he commented, beginning to fumble with the buttons to remove the piece of cloth he began to hate with all of his being. And at his moment in his life, buttons became his worst enemy, keeping him from what he wanted the most, the skin of his soon-to-be lover.

A moan pushed into another desperate kiss, nibbling gently on the bottom lip of Ichigo, but he pulled away again, much to the disappointment of Ishida. Another command. The raven-haired boy took his nimble fingers, quickly and efficiently removing the hateful objects from the slots, freeing the skin that longed to be touched with wandering fingers and lips. Quickly pushing away the fabric, and working on Ichigo's, he pushed back up for another kiss, passionate and hungry for whatever the Soul Reaper had in mind for them.

With rested and relaxed shoulders, the Soul Reaper shrugged his own shirt away without too much trouble, diving in for another deep kiss. He didn't want to be bothered with the damn things anyways. The ever growing pile of clothes would soon be ignored and abandoned for the entire night, giving their bodies complete access together now that the clothes that had once shielded their bodies was ripped away. However, curiosity was starting to truly get the better of the teenager. And with this mindset of taste dominating his being, he tore away for a brief moment, only to latch onto the nearest pieces of skin which happened to be along the collar bone. He nipped and sucked roughly upon the flesh leaving trails of saliva behind as he continued his pilgrimage along the milky skin of his lover.

He thanked Ishida's nimble fingers once more, licking another trail down towards one of the sensitive buds on the pale chest. He then smirked a little, taking a brief moment to admire the skin and the smooth color of his torso. He didn't seem as skinny as he usually gave off. He shook away his admiring, opting for a more playful approach. He leaned his head back in, before he began to lazily lick around the skin of the nipple, and then the small rims before ever so slightly brushing over the bud. He used a free hand, sucked on the fingers briefly and used them to twist and rub the other sensitive nub, taking the current one between his teeth and licking fervently.

His breathing growing coarser by the second, Ichigo's wandering mouth making him moan with suppressed pleasure, chest rising and falling with the rhythm of the others skilled tongue. Hands gripping the couch fabric, he muttered Ichigo's name, wishing the hot muscle making his nipples erect would travel to the friction in the bulge of his neatly ironed trousers. Every so once in a while, he would remind Ichigo by brushing the tip gently, (and as he grew most restless, harder) against his abdomen. The teasing and small amounts of pleasure excited the Quincy, causing his brain to imagine how else that lovely mouth could be used on his more needy parts of his body.

A hell of an idea popped into Ichigo's head, when he noticed Ishida's small hints. He removed himself completely, scurrying over towards the plastic bag lying on the floor. He withdrew the whipped cream, breaking the top away with unnecessary force and returned to his lover. He wasted no time with the removal of not only the Quincy's slacks, but the underwear beneath. He appraised the length of Ishida with a smirk, shaking the whipped cream. He placed the tip under the belly button, pushing out the creamy substance onto his length, giving a large portion on the very tip of the erection. "Yum." He growled out, licking down to the tuffs of hair, before sucking lightly on the tip of his creamy concoction.

"Fuck, Ichigo!" Ishida groaned, gritting his teeth against the waves of pleasure coursing through his body as the cold whipped cream was met with the hot tongue of the Soul Reaper. This was simply amazing, and Ichigo hadn't even gotten all the way down the length of his erection yet. His breath became ragged, his skin brushed over with a soft pink tone.

God. That had to be the hottest thing Ichigo had ever heard in his life. The raspy sound of his name being called right after a curse, from the uptight and serious Quincy of all people, oh the pleasure it gave him. He sighed gently, before inhaling and exhaling in preparation. Relaxing his throat, he leaned his head in further, slowly taking each inch into the hot and moist tightness that his throat offered his lover. It took a little practice to ignore his gag reflex as he began to slowly finish engulfing his hard member, all the while clenching and massaging the creamy white thighs of his lover.

Controlling the want to thrust, he let his skillful lover get to the base of his erection before starting, wanting to feel his motions in and out of Ichigo's mouth, all the while grunting and resisting the urge to just take him and fuck the living daylights out of him. Thank god for Ichigo's weird urges, and whoever invented whipped cream was his God at the moment. Hands tangled in locks of hair, almost pushing Ichigo's head to go farther, although it was to his full length.

Ichigo managed to smirk, despite having all of Ishida's erection in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking at the entire hard and throbbing member in his mouth. And to help his lover reach his peak, he began to hum. Granted it was trickier than he thought, but hey, he'd do anything to get Ishida to come. He kept humming, knowing the vibrations would do the trick. It wasn't too hard to realize what would happen soon. 'Come for me.' He said with his eyes when he looked up to his lover with that devilish glint.

A moan escaped pink lips; closing his eyes in ecstasy, Ishida bucked, feeling the friction and burning sensation deep within his abdomen grow and grow. He was going to cum soon, and as if Ichigo knew what was going through Ishida's mind, the Soul Reaper began to hum, which threw the Quincy through a mind-numbing experience. Meeting eyes transferred the burning passion growing between then, and Ishida could only throw his head back, yelling a frustrated, lust filled calling of Ichigo's name as the milky white fluid escaped with triumph for Ichigo, the release both pleasurable and exhausting as hell.

Ichigo smirked triumphantly, licking off the whipped cream with bits of seed along his lips. Now, Ichigo was pleased that Ishida reached his release, however the Soul Reaper couldn't help but want to reach his own. "Told you you'd be screaming." he whispered, standing up, a large bulge in his pants. "Bedroom." He ordered, ready for business.

It took a few to regain his composure, the young teenager panting gently, watching his lover remove his body from his own, looking ridiculous sprawled on the couch. "Not... out of fear... though, Kurosaki." He panted still, sitting up before standing, little drops of either white substance that might have been left behind fell as Ishida managed to take Ichigo in his arms, kissing him with the same hunger as before, knowing that the Soul Reaper was aroused. Grasping his erection through his pants, Ishida rubbed the head teasingly, stroking a side carelessly before releasing him from his arms, walking towards the bedroom, inviting him for his own sweet release.

At that moment, Ichigo ran faster than he ever did in his entire life. He wanted so much more from those nimble fingers, and he wanted that release more than anything in his life. He walked into the bedroom behind the Quincy. "No matter. You screamed my name. All I said was scream. Never said out of fear with that one." He smirked, shutting the door with a foot and already began to remove his trousers and underwear. Ichigo strode to Ishida, connecting their lips with a hot and passionate kiss. Tongue and all.

"Cheeky bastard." Ishida smirked, one of his hands pulling Ichigo towards him, the other venturing down, spidery fingers crawling their way down his stomach, teasingly tickling their way to the hot skin of the teen before him. Quick, steady fingers brushed over the large member, gripping it gently in his soft hands, his thumb quickly working over the tip, flicking it ever so slightly while his tongue danced with Ichigo's, discovering the taste of his own seed mixed with the sweet taste of the whipped cream.

"And you love it." Ichigo shot back. He leaned his head back, accidentally removing his lips when he felt the hand down under. He groaned loudly, gasping a little bit here and there. "Ishida." He murmured, attempting to guide him to the both to the bed in a desperate move for release. He was almost starting to hurt from the huge amounts of pressure along his most private parts. "You better realize, you're going to be on bottom." He commented with a devilish smirk, ready to wrestle for it if necessary.

"What is this some kind of ego boost for you, Kurosaki?" He grinned, a growl in his throat as he fell on the bed before the other. "What makes you so special that you're on top?" He reached up for a kiss, biting Ichigo's lip, sucking gently to tease him for what he'd said. "I could always deny you..."

Ichigo shook his head seriously. "It's far from an ego booster." He answered truthfully, looking down at the Quincy with a grin. He pulled his lip away from the sucking and moved his head to side. "I'd break out the whipped cream again and loosen you up with my tongue if I had to." He shot back, willing to do such an act. Not like Ishida wouldn't enjoy it anyways. "I'm special, because I'll feel the best inside of you." He smirked, being a tad cocky with that statement.

The mere mention of the acts performed before shut him up quick, wondering if he'd take the consequences or not, but passion pushed him to just let Ichigo have what he wanted; this time. Another forceful kiss and he was on the bed, his fingers nimbly resting on Ichigo's waist, thumbs massaging, twisting and turning on his inner thighs, knowing that the Soul Reaper was on the brink. "Well then, come on, Soul Reaper..." He whispered between fiery kisses.

Ichigo nearly lunged to the Quincy laying on the bed and exposing himself to him. He kissed the student lovingly, massaging his lips with his own before pulling away. He assumed the other didn't have any lube, and therefore, he'd have to resort to more primitive manners. He held his fingers out, tracing the pads of his finger tips along the slightly chapped lips. He felt every crevice before giving a simple demand. "Suck."

Ichigo's fingers were rough on his lips, and he didn't have to give him the command before he reached out his tongue, gently taking them into his mouth, running the muscle softly between them, taking two in as far as Ichigo's hands would let him, sucking greedily; all the while, watching the other as he did so.

Ichigo made a mental note at that moment to use Ishida's talented tongue for another time. It would be just as tantalizing as the Quincy's fingers were. He inserted a third finger, before pulling them out when he felt they were covered enough. He then used his dry hand to softly spread the boy's legs, gazing directly down at the entrance. He slowly slid a single finger into the muscle, taking his sweet time as he entered and exited the hot warmth, waiting until he could take another finger.

The pain was as unbearable as much as the pleasure was immense. Gripping the sheets with his long fingers, he took the two fingers in after a few pushes, feeling the tight feeling return to his abdomen. Glaring up at Ichigo [in a loving manner, if that was ever possible,] his eyes begged him to go on, wanting to have his lover inside of him.

It was so difficult for the Soul Reaper to restrain himself from just plunging into the warmth of his lover beneath him. He scissored the muscles, attempting to stretch them as much as he possibly could. He then inserted a third finger before a devious thought came into his mind. "Tell me what you want." He said, terribly amused with himself at the time. He wanted to hear the stubborn, logical and stoic Ishida say what he wanted to hear. It was probably one of the best accomplishments the orange head could think of.

Fuck. "Damnit, Ichigo..." he growled, arching his head back, involuntarily shivering from his touch, and the devilish tone in his voice. "Just... do it." He grunted again, trying to think of the best way to get around acting like a sex slave to the demanding Kurosaki.

"What? What do you want me to do?" He asked almost sadistically, pumping his fingers in and out of the boy beneath him, stroking along the walls of the muscles in an attempt to find that bundle of nerves. And when he did, Ishida was in for a hell of a ride. Literally. He pushed in as far as his knuckles, moving long and slender fingers around in his slick passage, as if he was on an adventure to find the treasure spot. "Say it."

An animalistic growl released from the Quincy's mouth, his teeth gritted almost so hard that they would actually push themselves into his gums. "Fuck... Just..." He panted softly, feeling himself turn to jelly at the hands of the Shinigami. "Just fuck me already, damnit!" He nearly screamed, unable to resist not having his length deep inside of him, to where fingers couldn't do the job right.

The shinigami smirked in triumph. "That's not too hard is it?" He asked teasingly, removing his fingers. He sucked on his fingers once more, getting them sopping wet as he fanned the liquid along the entire length of his erection. With the lubrication job finished, he placed his hands on the hips of the Quincy and slowly slid himself into the hot warmth. He gasped, nearly exploding right there from the heat surrounding his member. "Gods." he panted, his grip on the boy's hips growing tighter by the second as he waited for the other to adjust.

A soft whimper, followed by a moan was all the sound that was accompanying the racing heartbeats of the two, feeling Ichigo slide into him. More than anything, Ishida wanted Ichigo to just go, find the switch and race off inside of him; the wait was horrible. As the muscles got used to the stretch, Ishida braced himself, knowing that if this was how it was just as he was entered, who was to say how it felt as Ichigo started thrusting? "Go!" He groaned, fed-up with the slow pace Ichigo was doing this all with.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and enjoy it." he snapped, pulling his length just about all the way out, leaving the tip inside. He then thrusted back in, slowly creating a rather nice pace. And before he knew it, he started to go harder and faster, pressing along the insides of Ishida trying to find that spot. "Fuck." He groaned, gripping the Quincy's flaccid erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, wanting release more and more as the minutes passed by.

Gritted teeth kept him all from loosing it; both the thrusting of Ichigo and the quick friction of his hand helped him 'rise' back to the occasion. After a few more thrusts, Ichigo had finally found the spot of nerves that had Ishida in the highest point of his life. "I-Ichigo!" He groaned, looking at the spiky-haired boy, wanting just as much for him to release inside of him as he did.

The orange haired boy's breath soon became ragged. It was obvious he was growing closer and closer to his climax. He smirked, thrusting with the rest of his strength as fast and hard as humanly possible, hitting that bundle of nerves with each pelvic movement. He grunted, continuing with the pace that most others would have fainted from. However, Ichigo was a man blessed with stamina. Something that had its benefits and flaws. "Say my name." He groaned, the mewls and moans of Ishida beneath him pushing him closer to the brink. Just a little more...

"Ichigo!" He gasped, barely able to string words together. All he knew at the moment was that he just wanted him to keep going, never wanting the feeling to disappear. "Ichigo, fuck!" He screamed at last, unable to keep his vocals, or anything else of him in check.

The Soul Reaper moaned loudly, tightening his grip on the organ in his hand. His thrusts soon became much more erratic, the need for release slowly strangling Ichigo with an unignorable need. He felt shivers run down his spine with the repetition of his name coming off of that lovely tongue. "Almost there." He breathed out quietly, a thin sheen of sweat running down his neck, arms, and just about all of his body parts.

Ichigo was a stubborn one. He never liked to come first. He'd even hold out on himself for Christ sakes. But this time, he couldn't bear to hold himself any longer. And with that his mind set, his body was quick to react. After only two more thrusts, Ichigo came violently, and filled the tight passage with his creamy seed, calling his lovers name while doing so. He panted, looking down at his partner. He hated the idea of the other not being satisfied enough. And with that, he pumped some more, slowly pulling himself out of the opening, having a feeling he might have to get Ishida off with his mouth once again.

Fortunately for Ichigo, Ishida had built up for a second time, the liquid seed spurting over the other's hand, and along his own chest. Deep pants accentuated the silence after the ringing yell of his own name. Eyes fluttered open to meet Ichigo's gaze, a small smirk on his lips, unable to piece together anything witty. Instead, he merely reached up to stroke Ichigo's cheek. "Maybe I should have you over more often."

Ichigo landed on the bed beside Ishida with a loud thud, unable to say very much either. Damn was he tired. He felt himself grow drowsy; though he made sure he would enjoy the after-glow before dozing off to sleep. He snaked an arm around Ishida's waist, resting his head against the others in an affectionate motion. "I'll come over often." He assured him, knowing he couldn't keep himself away after that business. "So," he began, having to breathe a few more times. "What does this make us?" He asked, completely baffled that he had asked such a question.

As an instinct, the Quincy curled up next to the boy next to him, resting his head on his chest, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Mm?" He replied sleepily, glancing up at the lovely face, a flicker of thought running across the usually bored-expression. "Us?" He echoed, pulling his head up to kiss along Ichigo's jaw line. "What do you think... of us?"

"Us." He repeated with a nod. "I wouldn't mind." he admitted, looking away in a slightly embarrassed sort of way. However, he did use a free hand to search for Ishida's. When he found it, he slowly held the other's hand, waiting to see if he was either rejected or accepted. Almost asking in a silent way with more physical action if Ishida approved of the idea of them. Ichigo had always had an attraction to the quick witted Quincy. He wasn't too bad of a fighter, and he now had other reasons why he was a valuable asset. He was resourceful, independent, and non-clingy. He didn't mind the idea at all. In fact, he supported it whole-heartedly.

A tender moment between the two was all Ishida needed to smile, a rare event that happened only when it was called for. Otherwise, you might only see a sarcastic smirk, or just the usual set bar of a mouth planted firmly in place. Although the Soul Reaper was... well, a Soul Reaper, to begin with... stubborn, obnoxious, loud... Ishida thought that after everything (including the more... 'action packed' portion,) that this was the only answer to the question at hand. Another quick kiss and a light squeeze of his hand confirmed the declaration, sleep beginning to overwhelm him, lying in the arms of his lover.

The Soul Reaper holding the Quincy in his arms smiled a little bit more. He held his lover close to him, and in an almost protective and possessive manner. This was going to be interesting. However, Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to do anything tomorrow if he didn't let sleep claim him tonight. And without too much objection, Ichigo yawned loudly before dozing off in a comfortable position.

"I knew I'd get you to like whipped cream."

And with that, the Quincy smiled a little, before sleep claimed them both as it's own for the rest of the night, granting them both with sweet and wonderful dreams.

Fin.

A/N: Yeah. Not the best, but fuck it gets the job done.

Yes, cheesy ending I know, but hell, I had to tie in the whipped cream some how.

9,182 words, 10 pages.

Oh yeah baby.

33333

Enjoy all.

-Mel

Paste your document here...


End file.
